A Caine Family Christmas
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Takes place prior to "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby." ALTERED TIMELINE!


_In my __**Life's Important Things **__story, Aimee isn't pregnant during Christmas. In this__** separate one-shot**_, _the Caine family—Horatio, Kyle, Faith and a pregnant Aimee celebrate the holiday season._

_**A Caine Family Christmas**_

"Like you two _need_ this thing," Andy scoffed, looking at the mistletoe in the home of his sister and brother-in-law that was filled to the brim with every Christmas decoration imaginable in Miami, and probably the state of Florida for that matter. This included two elves on a shelf, a boy and girl.

Horatio laughed.

"We like to use it as an excuse during this time of year."

The girl elf was doing the job of keeping Faith from displaying her stubborn tendencies. The elf she had named "Ellie" was watching her and she talked to Santa Claus every night. Santa would know for sure if she didn't behave and Faith didn't want to be on the naughty list. She wouldn't get her _Big Hugs Elmo_ or other toys she wanted then. It was two days before Christmas. A sprained wrist from a scuffle with a suspect from which he had also been bitten hard enough to break the skin yesterday, had given Horatio time off till Boxing Day. He didn't _really_ need to take the time. He could have taken desk duty for a week till his hand healed. The suspect was tested and didn't have any diseases or illnesses that could have transmitted to Horatio but as precaution Horatio had gone to the ER and been given a few shots of potent antibiotics, along with a ten-day prescription. The bite wound didn't require stitches and Horatio refused pain killers. His right hand was his gun hand and he couldn't shoot with a bad wrist. That meant a few days chained to his desk when he did return to the job the twenty-sixth. He loathed desk duty so if he could take time out to be with his family especially during this time of year he was going to do it. Horatio's heavily pregnant wife and Andy's sister Aimee was asleep upstairs.

"How was Faith with Santa this year?"

Every year there was a party for the kids of police department and crime lab employees. Last year, Andy's niece screamed like a banshee and was so terrified of the big guy in the red suit she didn't even get the picture taken. This year, she didn't mind him. Faith was presently dancing around the living room with the _Lalalopsy_ doll she had been given by Santa at the party.

"She wasn't overly impressed," Horatio replied, adding Faith eyed the jolly man suspiciously causing much laughter among the adults attending. "But she didn't scream the house down like last year."

Andy laughed. "And my sister feeling all right?"

"Yeah. Baby kept her awake a lot last night. She needed to recharge her batteries." Horatio then told his brother-in-law how it had been mentioned to him despite the fact it would be two months early, meaning their baby would have to spend time in the NICU, didn't they think it would be 'neat' to have a Christmas or New Year's baby.

Andy agreed that would be far from 'neat.' Not that she had a choice in the matter but Andy knew his sister was a "tough lil' bird" who could handle eight more weeks of pregnancy. Having so much support was a big help. The newest Caine was due to be born the last week in January.

Maybe they would have a Valentine's Day baby if Aimee went over-due.

_That _would be neat.

* * *

Christmas dinner this year was to be at their home instead of nanny and poppy's in Hialeah. But Lacy and Trey coming over to do the cooking so Aimee and Horatio could enjoy the children and company. Everything was already in the deep freeze. Since they had no other family in Miami and this year Alexx Woods and her family were going out of town, Tim and Lorelei, who had recently changed her last name to match her boyfriend's and son's, were coming to dinner. Eric, Calleigh and their toddlers would be with Eric's parents. Frank Tripp was invited too. If he didn't get a call from dispatch, which he probably would. Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista decided to work through the holiday shift and go out for a late dinner and a movie after. Andy had been asked but he said he had Christmas dinner plans with his new girlfriend, a mysterious woman named Desire whom Andy had been talking for months that anyone in the family had yet to meet. The family had seen a few photos of Andy and the woman, looking quite cozy together. Lacy had been pushing her son to meet the young woman, so far to no avail.

Six-month-old T.J. Speedle slept like a rock as Horatio's two little ones ran around playing with their new toys. The children hadn't stopped since seven o'clock that morning, screaming, chasing each other and making a general racket. Even after a turkey dinner neither was showing any signs of slowing down. Surprising his family Andy dropped by later with his new girlfriend Desire. Aimee noticed her mother was visibly unimpressed when Desire referred to Andy as "Drew." No one called him that. Lacy and Trey still always called their son Andrew. Aimee and everyone else called her brother Andy. Desire didn't seem like she was much of a lover, or even a liker of children. Not a good thing when Andy had a nephew, niece and another on the way.

"Say it," Horatio smiled after their guests left and the kids were not in the room. "I know you're dying to."

Her husband knew her so well. "She looks like a stripper and she has a stripper name," Aimee said, before laughing.

Aimee was just one for two. Despite her name, Desire wasn't a stripper, or the now politically correct term, _exotic dancer_. She was a hairdresser with her own home-based business. If she was going to stay around she was going to have learn to like children because Drew, as she called her boyfriend adored his sister's children and was around them every chance he got. He wasn't going to change that for any woman.

"I'm not sure what your mom hated more, the way Desire reacted to the kids or hearing your brother being called 'Drew,'" Horatio said. "Every time Desire said 'Drew' her face twitched."

"I know," Aimee replied. "It was too funny."

Around two p.m. the sugar rush had wore off and the kids settled down some. Kyle played a new game on his Nintendo 3DS and Faith started to watch a new _Lalalopsy_ DVD but she promptly fell asleep.

The whole family was in bed by nine that night.

Horatio placed a soft kiss on Aimee's round protruding belly as they lay together. He ran a gentle hand over her skin.

Practically reading her husband's mind, Aimee said "can you believe we'll have another one for Christmas next year?"

Horatio smiled and kissed his wife's lips.

"I know. I can't wait. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Merry Christmas, my little one."

"Merry Christmas, handsome."

_**The End**_


End file.
